Prior art leveling mechanisms have primarily employed threaded members for vertical adjustment. U.S. Pat. No. 4,100,709 exemplifies the prior art approach for effecting vertical adjustment of a wall. Other commercially available relocatable wall structures have also utilized threaded adjustment members. These prior known structures, however, require that the adjusting device must be threaded into the wall panel prior to erection of that wall panel or prior to the connection of that panel to a successive wall panel. Moreover, the prior known devices are generally capable of adjusting only one wall panel at a time so that considerable tedium is involved when one must adjust two leveling mechanisms simply to effect a height, or leveling, adjustment between two contiguous wall panels.